Commercials broadcast over a network may be sold on a per-second basis. For example, a machine may automatically monitor video content and count the appearance of every company logo within the video content. Moreover, such a machine may also measure the duration that an advertiser's logo is visible within the video content. Accordingly, an advertiser may be charged a fee for each second that the advertiser's logo appears in the video content (e.g., to a content consumer, such as a viewer of the video content).